beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Wikia:Verifiability
Like most wikias concerning television shows, all information and facts on Beyond Wiki comes from a variety of verified sources. Verifiability means that other contributors in the community can check that the information comes from a reliable source. When editing or creating content on this Wikia, you should always confirm that you are using a reliable source for the information you are adding. Beyond Wiki does not publish content based on theories or unsupported claims. A reputable source goes a long way to establish credibility. Our wiki is monitored, so there will be contributors who verify the sources. If a piece of information lacks a source, contributors can mark statements that require a citation with the template . However, if you stumble across a site that is not listed in the unreliable sources, please consult with an admin before using the source. What is a reliable source? Reliable Sources may be published materials with a reliable publication process, authors who are regarded as authoritative in relation to the subject, or both. These qualifications should be demonstrable to other people. The reliability of a source depends on context. Each source must be carefully weighed to judge whether it is reliable for the statement being made and is the best such source for that context. In general, the more people engaged in checking facts, analyzing legal issues, and scrutinizing the writing, the more reliable the publication. The website it's published in also determines it's reliability. Sources should directly support the information as it is presented in an article, and should be appropriate to the claims made. List of Reliable Sources * DisneyABCPress.com * Freeform * HULU * NETFLIX * Tweets/posts from cast & crew * Established and reliable news articles (ask an admin) * Hulu and show descriptions * Deadline.com * TVWise.com * TV provider episode information What is not ''a reliable source? Questionable sources Questionable sources are those that have a poor reputation for checking facts, lack meaningful editorial oversight, or have an apparent conflict of interest. Such sources include websites and publications expressing views that are widely considered by other sources to be a weak source, or that bases their works heavily on unsubstantiated gossip, rumor or biased content. Examples include tabloid sites. Other sites can also be edited by people who have not got the extensive expertise in the required field, which leads to false information. Self-published sources Self-published sources concerns anyone who creates a personal web page or publish their own book, and also claim to be an expert in a certain field. For that reason, self-published media, such as newsletters, personal websites, open wikis, personal or group blogs, Internet forum postings, and personal tweets, are absolutely not acceptable to use as sources, especially when retrieving valuable information such as the tv shows production notes, casting, filming, etc, Self-published sources may be considered reliable when produced by the creator of the content, whose work has previously been published by a '''reliable publisher'. Exercise caution when using such sources — if the information in question is really important enough to report, then it will have been published already by reliable sources. Check multiple sites if the report concerns the same information provided and try to compare them in order to check if the information is false or not. List of Unreliable Sources * 'Spoiler' accounts on social media * IMDb (anyone can edit it...) * Wikipedia (unless source is cited) * TVGuide.com * YouTube (except the official Freeform channel) : NOTE: Some information, such as actors' filmographies and biographies, are examples of exceptions. Category:Policies & Guidelines